


Circle of The Memory（记忆回廊）

by foam_memory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by a Movie, M/M, Mojo-related, Suspense, untraditional storytelling method
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foam_memory/pseuds/foam_memory
Summary: John为了Dean牺牲了自己，将Dean拯救回这个世界。然而Dean并没有完全康复，这或许是恶魔的玩笑，Dean无法再拥有任何短期记忆，他的世界每10分钟就会回到车祸之前的原点，Sam一直陪伴在他身边，但不管怎样，生活还在继续…….





	Circle of The Memory（记忆回廊）

**Author's Note:**

> 《记忆碎片》好好看啊好好看啊！！这种对于逻辑爱好者的我简直绝杀！  
> 感觉这文简直就是《记忆碎片》的大型安利（人家还需要你安利）……..或者是致敬？但是跟记忆碎片本身世界观啊故事啊都没什么关系啦，只用了个叙事手法和初始设定。  
> 本文遵循《记忆碎片》的叙述手段，不过肯定写不出来人家那种跌宕起伏啦，我尽力了。  
> Enjoy！

Chapter one

 

早晨的阳光敲打着他的眼眶，这让Dean醒了过来。

Dean揉了揉眼睛坐起，他目光无神了一会，茫然地盯着面前的墙壁，直到他真的苏醒。他眨了眨眼睛，习惯性地开始观察周围的一切。不熟悉的地方，布置简单，是别人的家，不是破旧的旅馆。所以他又跟哪个女人回家了？

半透明的纱帘被微风吹拂着，阳光从罅隙中渗出，拥抱了整个房间。Dean打了哈欠，看了眼家居式的床头表，早上11点。

他揉着头发去找自己的衣服，他需要他的纸条和笔记，或者是手机也好。他该回去了，虽然不知道现在的住址，但是他敢肯定现在的手机里装满了Sam的信息，或许是担心，或许是气愤，甚至是咒骂。

当他旁边的床传来声音时，他正将地上的牛仔裤拿起来，在里面翻找着。“嗯…….”

熟悉的声线让Dean立刻全身僵住，他几乎是不可思议地，惊为天人地缓缓看向床的另一边。只见Sam揉着眼睛把自己撑了起来，他同样全身赤裸，只有薄薄的棉被随意地盖着他的下半身。“几点了？”Sam懒洋洋地问，完全忽视掉了Dean完全的震惊。

“…….搞什么鬼，兄弟！！”呆了好一阵子的Dean立刻炸起毛来，仿佛刚刚经历了一场世界毁灭，Sam抬起眉看他，“这….这他妈怎么回事？！”Dean匆忙地去找内裤，和自己的弟弟在床上一起裸睡实在太诡异了。

Sam看着Dean慌慌忙忙的样子，有些好笑地微微叹气，仿佛已经对这一切都非常熟悉了。他倾身环住Dean，把额头往他的身上蹭了蹭，发梢拂过的感觉让Dean全身发麻。“嗯，你猜的没错，我们在一起了。”Sam懒散地回答，带着刚睡醒的鼻音，Dean将眼睛瞪到最大，“不信的话，你可以去翻翻你的笔记。标红的那一页。”

事情到这一步，Dean终于搞清楚前因后果了。他重重叹了口气，全身放松了下来。他看了一会自己还未睡醒的弟弟，又和他一起倒在了床上。他看着朴素的天花板与吊灯，过了一会，他才又叹了口气。“…..抱歉，我总是不记得。”Dean揽过Sam的肩，用手无意识地拨弄着Sam的头发。

Sam露出一个微笑，并不太在意的将头埋在Dean的脖颈处，还睡得迷迷糊糊。“没关系，我习惯了。”Sam将头抬起来，棕绿色的眸子在阳光中散发着光芒，“今天想做些什么？”Sam在Dean的肩头划圈。

“…..洗床单？”Dean有些羞愧地说。他竟然正和他的弟弟讨论这种事，这让他感觉非常别扭，“我需要先翻一下我的笔记和纸条。”

Sam推搡了一下Dean的肩。“放心，蝙蝠侠，昨天什么都没发生。”Sam还带着笑意看着Dean，描摹着Dean的下颚，“有些人昨天说自己整理花园已经瘫成了一摊烂泥，躺在床上还没开始就睡死了过去。”

“整理花园？”这太没有现实感了，让Dean只能木讷地重复。

Sam不再解释了，他似乎又困了，表情安宁地闭上了眼睛。让Dean只能去观赏自己弟弟的睡脸，他出神地看着他。这一切恍若隔世，究竟在那之后过去了多少年呢？Dean或许永远都感知不到了，但Dean并不觉得有遗憾，毕竟Sam还在他的身边，这就足够了。

Dean听着Sam平稳的呼吸。Sam身体温热，手搭在Dean的肩头。他的身上散发出一种清淡的香气，纯粹Sam的味道，让人平静又渴望。Dean深吸一口气，将属于Sam的味道吸入自己的肺中，感受着那些气息在他的胸中流转，化作汩汩热流，让心脏滚烫。

“你知道。”Sam突然说，并没有睁开双眼，而是勾着嘴角，“如果你想吻我的话，你是不用经过我同意的。”

“谁说想吻你了？Bitch。”Dean立刻翻了白眼反驳。但是他确实想吻他，吻他弟弟饱满的红唇，他不清楚自己品尝了多少次，但毋庸置疑的是，每一次都会像初次一般甜美。

“随你便吧，Jerk。”Sam笑了几声，便继续安静地睡过去了。Dean保持着自己的骄傲，在一段时间内动也没动，但最后他不得不屈服，倾身过去。

他将自己的吻落在Sam唇角，Sam便张开了嘴，两个人很快热烈地吻着对方。伴随着窗外鸟声的轻鸣，与炽热的阳光。一切都仿佛融化了，变得模糊，而对方成为了整个宇宙的中心，一切都在绕着他们旋转。Dean感到快乐，感到轻盈，感到无与伦比的幸福。

我爱你。他心想，但是他没有说出来。他知道Sam是明白的，他们之间不需要语言的加固，他们的关系就在那里，谁也不能打破，谁也不会放手。

哪怕他什么都不会记得。

“要再继续睡会吗？”一吻结束后，Dean带着微微沙哑的嗓音问。Sam舔了舔嘴唇，目光灼灼地望着他，“还是…….”Dean拖了长调，等待着Sam的选择。

Sam吻上了他。

 

第一章

 

Dean坐在驾驶座里，正拿起笔要写下什么。“嘿？”手机里传来Bobby的声音，这让他眨了眨双眼。Dean看了看周围的景色。雨中的世界非常潮湿，带着微微的寒意。Dean打了个寒颤。

不管心中有些诡异的感觉。Dean将笔记本完全展开。

“嘿，Bobby？”Dean将手头的纸条拿出，全部平摊在笔记本上，在皱巴巴的纸上检查着每一个自己的笔迹，“最近怎么样？”

Dean的手头还在寻找着，他抓起‘一定让Sammy买派’的条子看了看，然后无声地笑了起来，拿到一边。

“我？某种情况来说还好，但是某种情况上来说真的不怎么样。”Dean又将各种照片拿了出来，在车的四处摊开，看着每一个照片后面的预留信息，“你知道？我得了一种病，大概是那些婊子养的家伙的恶作剧，不管是什么。”Dean将手机往上推了点，夹在肩膀和头之间。

“总之，我的大脑袋现在是一团浆糊，完全记不住东西。不管多重要的东西，过不了多久就忘了，Sam说这叫什么短期记忆丧失症，挺罕见的病，听说过诺兰拍的那部电影？《记忆碎片》？是啊，就是那么恶心。”Dean继续说着，将时间太过遥远的纸条叠在一起，夹在了袋里，“看电影感觉挺有趣的，现实？一团狗屎。”

“我记不住任何东西，不管是时间，地点，还是做的事，说的话，不管多么重要都记不住，最多10分钟，然后忘得干干净净。”Dean无意识地玩弄自己的笔，“如果我们的对话再持续久一点，我都不会记得刚开始的话题是什么。如果你想要告诉我些什么，你最好说的慢点，让我好记下来。”

“没错，就是那场该死的车祸。那个恶魔用大车把Impala撞翻了，我们都受伤了。之后的事情我全是听Sam说的，我昏迷了很久。”Dean点头。

 

Chapter two

 

“Dean？”Sam穿着睡衣，坐在床上呼唤他，Dean走到另一边，他眨了眨眼睛皱起眉头，感觉全身疲惫，“Dean！”

“恩？”他茫然地回头，Sam看着他。“怎么了，Sammy？”Dean担心地又走回去，站在Sam身旁。他有些迷茫，因为不清楚情况而感到迷惑，他想去找自己的笔记和纸条。

Sam叹了口气，有些好笑地指着房门。“灯。”

Dean皱着眉头，突然恍然大悟。“哦，你刚才让我关灯？”Dean赶快去关灯，以防自己会再忘记，室内一下子昏暗起来，“我怎么能连这个都忘了。”Dean自言自语，有些害怕自己的病情会恶化，不得不说，现在就已经够糟了。

“因为你刚才在慷慨陈词着今天你把花园栽种的有多漂亮，我把房间布置的有多整齐，让人完全没办法打断你。”Sam耸肩，将床头灯打开了。Dean点了点头，完全不记得刚才说什么了，不过也不是什么重要的事，“永远都在炫耀自己。”Sam轻笑一声。

“我不也夸你了吗，夸你整理的整齐。”虽然Dean不知道这里是哪里，为什么他们要收拾，还要整理花园。但是他不该相信自己，他该相信的是Sam，既然Sam在这里，就不会有任何问题，“永远小心眼的那个是你。”

“随你吧。”Sam不愿意跟他计较，看起了书。Dean冷哼一声，茫然地在那里站着。他不知道接下来该干什么，所以他掏了掏自己的兜，看看有什么遗漏掉的东西没有做。

‘在睡前给Sammy一个吻。’上面写着。

Dean愣了愣，随机轻笑起来。他可以做到这个。

Sam因为他停顿着的状态而抬起头来。“你不睡？”Sam问，拍了拍他旁边的床位，这让Dean抬起眉来，“还是说你培养出了站着睡觉的爱好？”

“你学坏了，Sam。”Dean白了他一眼，Sam抬起眉得意地笑了笑。Dean摔在了床上，“我今天整理花园已经瘫成了一摊烂泥了，你却还要笑话我。”

“就好像你是今天唯一工作的那一个。”Sam冷哼一声，Dean不再和Sam计较。他想着他的纸条，以防一会忘记，Dean赶忙凑上前去，拨开Sam的书，捧过Sam的脸吻了下去。

Sam的身体僵住了一秒，但是很快便回应了他。Sam将书放到一边，两个人口舌交缠着，交换着彼此的温度。空间中的热度开始极度攀升，他们摸索着彼此的身躯，很快就把自己都脱得干净。赤身裸体的两个人啃咬着对方的身体，在对方身上留下点点红痕。Dean的身体仿佛在燃烧，在尖叫，在——

“哦上帝。”他头突然一晕，全身似乎都在尖叫着疲惫。Dean赶忙停了下来，大声地喘息着。他的全身都很痛，累得发抖，“怎么——”Dean茫然地看着自己的身体，他怎么这么累？

“怎么了？”Sam立刻警觉地问，他抓紧他，绿色的目光深深地望入他的眸瞳中，“Dean？”Sam抓住Dean的手，不停地问。

“没什么。”我做了什么？Dean询问自己，当然没有答案，“我似乎做了很多事情，非常疲惫。”Dean皱起眉，疑惑地看着自己的手。

“那大概是整理花园太累了。”Sam将Dean抱入怀中，紧紧地拥着他，“你干什么那么拼命，Dean？”

“我……”

“好了，别说了，睡吧。”Sam叹了口气，抚弄了Dean的后背，“今天就算了吧。”

“但是，Sam。”他们就这样戛然而止？Dean的某些部位并不同意这个建议，但是身体其他部分却非常欢迎这种做法，“Sam，我没事的。我们可以——”

“嘘，Dean，嘘。”Sam在他耳边轻声说，抚弄着他的后背。这让Dean只能安静下来，Sam回身关上了床头灯，两个人依偎在了一起，在黑暗中听着彼此的呼吸。

很快，Dean便闭上了双眼，在Sam有规律的心跳中沉沉睡去。

 

第二章

 

“之后我就成这个样子了，像个没内存空间的硬盘。”Dean叹气，Bobby的声音不停地从电话另一边传来，“我和Sam一直在寻找修复的方法，但是，你知道，所有魔咒都不管用。医生说是生理性创伤，去他的生理性创伤。”

“自那之后，爸爸一直都不见踪影，也没给我来过信息。”Dean躺回椅子里，看着Impala的篷顶，“他应该还在猎杀黄眼恶魔那个婊子，想为我和妈妈报仇。把我搞成这个德行，就算把他大卸八块，也难解我心头之恨。”

夜晚有些湿冷，Dean看着眼前商店发处的灯光，车里微微发黄的光照在眼前的笔记本上，发出暖洋洋的光芒。

Dean突然变得有些气愤。“我当然可以继续猎魔！Bobby，我虽然没有了短期记忆，可我有的是长期记忆。”Dean抿紧嘴唇，眼中充满愤怒，“我知道怎么拿枪，怎么查书，怎么杀鬼，我只是不记得最近发生的事，别说的我像个废人一样。”

“那场车祸之前的事我记得清清楚楚，那个黄眼恶魔对我们做了什么。”Dean攥紧拳头，气得有些微颤，“他杀死了妈妈，杀死了Sam的女朋友Jessica，还占用爸爸的身体，还让Sam差点为了杀他而杀死父亲。”Dean的声音坚定，“在杀死那个婊子之前我哪里也不会去，别再说什么退出猎魔的鬼话了，Bobby！”

“我知道…..我知道，你是在为我着想。”Dean的声音软了下来，他叹了口气，“可是，Bobby….我不想变得毫无用处。”Dean轻声说，声音中透露着悲伤，“我不能退出，Bobby，我不能。”

 

Chapter three

 

“去关灯，Dean。”Sam说，他坐在床边的轮椅上，Dean就站在他的旁边，“我们该睡了，累了一天了。”

“好。”Dean点了点头，将轮椅两边的扶手降下，将轮椅靠在床边。他的目光紧紧地跟着Sam，“一会就去。”

Sam试着撑起自己往床上移动，一次，两次，三次，他又不稳地跌回了轮椅上，大口喘息着。Dean担忧地抿起嘴唇，绿色的眸子中全是纯粹的忧虑。

Sam露出有些羞愧的微笑。“早知道原来该多做些俯卧撑，对吧？”Sam咬着牙又试了一次，但还是摔回了轮椅上，Dean忙扶住轮椅，害怕轮椅会被掀翻，“还是我太重了？”Sam露出微笑。

“别乱动，Sammy，我来帮你。”Dean表情严肃，他靠近Sam。Sam点了点头，将双手环上Dean，“抓紧。”Dean紧紧皱着眉头。

Dean将双手撑到Sam腋窝下，将他整个撑起，又放到床上。他为他调整好坐姿，保证Sam舒服了才站了起来。他又俯下身来，解开Sam的腰带，将Sam的长裤脱下。

Sam右腿的裤管几乎全是空的。

“我可以自己来。”Sam去抢Dean手中的衣服，被Dean躲了开。Dean表情非常严肃，带着大哥哥的样子，这让Sam不得不安静下来，由着Dean把他的长裤脱下，帮他把下半身的被子盖好。

在这期间，有些尴尬的Sam一直找着话题。“怎么样？你觉得我布置的。”Sam看向卧室中的每一个角落，东西还没有太多，“虽然重东西都是工人搬的，但是东西都是我亲自放的，你回来找东西都来问我。”

“或许我应该记下来。”Dean将Sam的裤子叠好放到一旁，然后把轮椅推进了阳台。

“你不用。”Sam笑了起来，换上了睡衣，“反正你总是会问我的。”

Dean也笑了，他从阳台出来，把窗帘拉好。他最后看了一眼Sam，摸了摸Sam的头发，便朝另一边走去。

“Dean？”Sam坐在床上呼唤他，Dean走到另一边，“Dean！”

“恩？”他回头，“怎么了，Sammy？”Dean担心地又走回去。

Sam叹了口气，有些好笑地指着房门。“灯。”

Dean恍然大悟。“哦，你刚才让我关灯？”Dean赶快去关灯，“我怎么能连这个都忘了。”Dean自言自语。

 

第三章

 

“啊哈，那个现在不是什么问题。”Dean有些得意地说，无意识地翻动着自己笔记本的书页，“我可不像《记忆碎片》的男主一样自欺欺人，我和Sam想出了一整套系统，可以保证我关键的东西不会忘记，你知道，笔记本，纸条，照片…..”即使Bobby看不到，Dean也伸出手示意这些东西，“它们都会提醒我，没问题的。”

“比如说，住的地方需要拍照，晚上整理一下所有纸条，写在笔记本上，还有许多大事，Sam会在旁边让我记下来。至于纸条，就是日常的时候随手记记，按照顺序放在兜里。”Dean说，在笔记本上乱点着，“没出过什么差错，放心吧Bobby。”

“啊哈！这个可就说来话长。”Dean变得有些兴奋，“千万不要低估我的能力。我当然还是能记住一些东西。当然了，不是那种什么‘重要的’东西，诀窍是要重复。要不然你觉得我是怎么记住自己得病这个事实的？”

“Sam一遍遍地跟我说，一遍遍地引导我，形成习惯之后，我都不用去想就知道要做什么。”Dean转着手中的笔，“虽然习惯是个很难的过程，但是我们做到了，现在我不需要依靠Sam，大部分事情都没有任何问题了。”Dean颇有成就感得看着自己眼前的‘杰作’。

Dean的表情变得更加骄傲。“他当然是个好弟弟，Bobby，也不看看是谁教导出来的。”

Dean大笑起来。“什么？你既然听过一些了你为什么不打断我！”他假装生气的凶神恶煞着，“这种测试可不好玩，Bobby。”

“…….”Dean的表情突然僵住了，他变得有些手足无措，“是我给你打的电话吗？…..我不知道，我想不起来为什么了。”Dean转了转眼睛，在眼前的纸条里翻找了一下，“可能我还没记下来，我问问Sam知不知道吧。”

Dean突然完全顿住了，他瞪大眼睛看着周围，夜晚的雨声越来越大了。

“Sam……？”

 

Chapter four

 

Sam转着轮椅走了进来，他棕绿色的眼睛发亮，四处环顾着这个屋子。家具已经全都被工人搬进来了，散在室内的各个地方。Sam带着好奇地目光观察这些家具，有的是全新的，有的是用旧的，但是无论如何，Sam看起来非常开心。

“好的，我们到了，Bobby。”Dean点着头对电话里的Bobby说，他也看了一眼室内，但是很快便没什么兴趣的出了门，朝Impala走去，“没有什么异常，东西也到了。”

“好。”Dean继续点头，“好的，我会的。”Dean继续说，将后备箱里的大包拿了出来，将所有枪支和刀械都单肩扛着，放进了屋，“行，有任何事一定给你打电话。”

“谢谢你做的一切，Bobby。”Dean真诚地说，然后等了一会，他挂了电话。Sam转着轮椅走了过来，看起来很开心。

“Bobby效率真是够高的。”Sam评价，Dean点了点头，继续朝Impala走去，突然在门口停了下来。“Sam？”Dean回头喊。

“恩？”Sam正将行李的背包打开，他抬起头看向Dean瑧绿色的眸子。

“车库钥匙我刚才给放到哪里去了？”Dean摸索着全身，茫然地看着Impala里面，寻找着钥匙，“你看见我放哪了吗？”

Sam将衣服拿了出来，将他放在旁边的桌子上。“啊…..我估计你把它扔进装武器的行李里去了。”他也大喊着，外面有过往的邻居好奇地看着他们，“不过先别把车开进去，我们要出去买点东西，超市是在….”Sam思考着将地图从口袋里拿出来，目光在上面搜寻着。

“果然在这。”找到的时候，Dean欣慰地微笑，看向自己弟弟的背影。然后他在行李里又看到一个东西，Dean眯起眼睛，把它拿起来端详了一会，走向Sam。

Sam感觉有人从后面走了过来，他回头，Dean环住了Sam的肩。“Bobby说让我把这个给你，我还害怕找不到。”Dean将那东西递给Sam，那是一个布娃娃，造型和样貌都和Sam非常相似，但是右腿被完全拽了下去，露出了里面的棉花。“说是什么珍藏。”

“上帝，我这辈子都不想再看到这玩意。”Sam低低说，把它赶快扔进了旁边的抽屉里。看到Sam的反应，Dean好奇地抬起眉毛，对这个东西的故事很是好奇。应该是一个案子的，或许这就是导致Sam坐轮椅的原因，鉴于他们都有着同样的残腿。但Dean选择不去问，不管怎么样，他又不可能记得住，“咱们走，Dean，我们要先去一趟超市。”

“好。”Dean点头，在他这个情况下，他当然完全听从Sam的指示。

他们在超市里购买了许多生活必需品，毕竟他们不再住旅馆了，许多东西都必须自己配备，他们也买了食物供晚餐食用。然后Sam决定先去布置他们的卧室（他们当然要住在一个卧室，Sam说的理所当然，虽然Dean不记得为什么了。），让Dean去把家具摆好，摆到自己喜欢的位置上去。两兄弟就这么忙了一个下午。

“或许过几天我们还可以收拾一下花园。”Sam最后把床铺好，这么对将床头柜拖进来的Dean说，Dean点了点头，“把家布置好了之后。”Sam看着窗外，天已经完全黑了。

“你说了算。”Dean露出一个大大的笑容，“反正你是这个家里的女主人。”

Sam对他翻白眼，这让Dean嗤嗤笑了起来。“哈哈，非常有趣。”Dean笑得更开心了，“恶心的笑话从来不过时，哈？”Sam用好的那条腿踹了Dean一脚，Dean哈哈笑地躲了过去，“你除了把我污蔑成女孩，你还会什么？”

“会啊。”Dean将床头柜放好，回头给Sam一个大大地闪烁笑容，“我还会说你是拥有美丽长发的漂亮女人。”

这回Sam推着轮椅冲过来了，Dean大笑着跑出了卧室。

当深夜的时候，Sam将轮椅推到了床边，Dean洗完漱回来，朝Sam走去。

“去关灯，Dean。”Sam说，Dean站在他的旁边，“我们该睡了，累了一天了。”

“好。”Dean点了点头，他的目光紧紧地跟着Sam，“一会就去。”

Sam试着撑起自己往床上移动，一次，两次，三次。

 

第四章

 

“Sam？”喊了几声没有回应之后，Dean开始紧张起来，他四处看着，外面非常的昏暗，“Sam？你在哪？”Dean提高了声音，还是没有回应。

“先别挂电话，Bobby，我出去看看。”Dean马上打开车门，警惕地望着周围，“有什么事不对劲。”

Bobby似乎说了什么，Dean马上转回头去，快速地翻动着自己的笔记本，检查着纸条。“我不知道…..”Dean紧紧皱着眉头，用手划过笔记本的最后一页，“上面写着我们在查一个案子，但是….”Dean又检查着纸条，“看纸条的样子，这个案子应该结了。”

“我先给Sam打电话，Bobby。”Dean将笔记本和纸条整理好，他走出了车，“过一会再给我打回来，好吗？”

Dean接着给Sam打了电话，并没有人接听。这让Dean慌神了，在四周搜寻了一下之后，他走向面前的店铺。当Dean看到里面的景象时，他震惊地瞪大了眼睛。

地上斜着各式各样的死尸，厨师，服务生，甚至是顾客也都死了。Dean看到了地上摔碎的派，旁边是Sam的手机，Sam的手机为什么会在这里？Dean有些奇怪地把他捡起来，他警惕地四周看着，检查着，直到在门边上发现了大量的硫磺。

恶魔。

电话响起时他吓了一跳，让他赶快接了起来。“嘿，Bobby？”他奇怪地问，为什么Bobby突然给他打电话？“发生什么了？”

“Sam不见了….Sam不见了…..”听完Bobby解释之后，Dean赶忙拿出纸条在柜台上快速记着，他轻声嘟囔，“是的Bobby，有情况。店里的人全死了，是恶魔干的，我还捡到了Sam的手机。”正说着，Dean撕下更多的纸条，把情况都写在了上面。

“你是说….”Dean瞪大眼睛，然后他向Impala快速走去。

 

Chapter five

 

“一路小心。”Bobby抿着嘴唇，他对Dean说。Dean点了点头，看了一眼在门口等着的Sam，“对了，Dean。”当Dean转身要离开时，Bobby抓住了Dean的衣服。

“把这些话记下来，快，拿出你的纸条，然后写到你的笔记本里去。”Dean眨了眨眼，有些疑惑地看着Bobby，但还是遵从了Bobby的指示，“记得那个像Sam的布娃娃吗？好吧，你不记得，我回来再提醒你这件事。”Bobby沉吟了一会，坚定地对Dean说，“往上写，永远不要再去猎魔。”

“Bobby…..”Dean顿住了，他犹豫地看向Bobby。

“你们必须这么做，Dean，没有别的选择。”Bobby严肃地说，Dean抿紧下唇，“想想看，你的记忆问题很严重，Sam….Sam的腿也不行，而且……”Bobby叹了口气，“你们不需要再为这个世界做任何事了。”

Dean张了张嘴，但是Bobby是对的，他们这个样子真的没办法猎魔。

“还有，找一份简单的工作，不是为Sam，是为你自己。”当Dean写字的时候，Bobby继续说道，“你不能再让Sam继续工作。”Bobby说，Dean同意地点了点头，“或许可以找点脑力工作的兼职，那都由他自己去，你别逼他，也别干涉他的选择。”Bobby吞咽了一口，“再过了这么多事之后…..黄眼恶魔…..你们的母亲、父亲、Ash……他身上的恶魔血，不管什么….”Bobby的声音开始颤抖，“你应该让他自己做决定了。”

“嘿，Bobby，放松，已经都过去了。”虽然Dean不知道发生了什么，但是从Bobby的反应，和Sam的轮椅来看，他也知道事情绝不简单。他们付出了巨大的牺牲，“我会的，我一定会，我不会干涉Sam的任何事。”Dean记了下来。

“还有，别让他老出去走动，别让他做体力活，他的腿脚不好，上帝啊…..”Bobby叹了口气，“….我实在太心疼他了。”Bobby低下头。

“你说的没错。”Dean点了点头，也记了下来，Bobby看向Dean，目光中充满了怜爱。

“……还有你。”Bobby将Dean拢入怀里，紧紧地拥抱着他，Dean闭上眼睛，接受了这个怀抱，“不，我说真的，你。”Bobby抱得他发痛，“……你一定要照顾好自己。”

“一定，Bobby。我不会让你失望的。”Dean向他保证，Bobby点了点头，他大概相信Dean的能力，即使他的记忆力并不好。“…..我去把Sam推到门口。”Bobby笑了笑。

Dean看着Bobby走到门口，Sam转过脸来朝他微笑，Bobby推着轮椅走出了门外。

他盯着Sam的背影，想着Bobby的那些话，那些在他的脑海中不会留存太久的话。

‘在睡前给Sammy一个吻。’他拿起纸条，最后写道。

告别Bobby之后，两兄弟上了路。依旧是Dean坐在司机，Sam坐在副驾驶，但这回控制的人成为了Sam。Sam拿着地图不停地看着，不时把地图给Dean看，让他知道接下来的路。

他们开了大概一个上午的车，直到他们来到房子门前。Dean将Sam放到轮椅上，推着Sam走上斜坡，这个时候，Bobby来了电话。

Bobby？Dean有些奇怪他为什么会来电话，不过他既然打了电话，自然也要接。

最后一段路Sam自己走了进来。他棕绿色的眼睛发着亮，四处环顾着这个屋子。Sam看起来非常开心。

“好的，我们到了，Bobby。”Dean点着头说，他看了一眼室内，很快便朝Impala走去，“没有什么异常，东西也到了。”

“好。”Dean继续点头，“好的，我会的。”Dean继续说，将后备箱里的大包拿了出来，“行，有任何事一定给你打电话。”

“谢谢你做的一切，Bobby。”虽然不知道发生过什么，但Bobby一定为此努力过，所以Dean真诚地说。

 

第五章

 

Bobby来了，Dean醒转，有些迷茫地看着他向他打招呼，但是他很快发现了自己手里紧紧攥着的纸条。‘Sammy不见了，恶魔抓走了他，找Bobby帮忙。’

Dean的心情立刻变得沉重，他又检查了一遍自己的纸条，希望马上明白现状。他不知道Sam失踪了多久，不知道Sam从哪里失踪的，但更重要的是，不知道Sam去了哪里。沉重的担忧坠在Dean心中，让Dean呼吸困难。

“你还记得最后发生了什么吗？”Bobby皱着眉头问他，Dean还在搜寻着纸条和他的笔记本，所幸，他似乎更新了昨天的日记，“Sam消失的时候发生了什么。”

“我….我不记得当时发生了什么，我不知道我为什么没有记下来。”Dean看着自己的笔记，一遍遍地翻着，他读着笔记，“你看，前天我们去猎魔了，进展还挺顺利的。然后昨天我们应该是去继续猎魔，或许猎魔结束了….然后，中间断了，我不知道发生了什么，但是后来我检查了当时的现场，Sam的手机掉在那里，旁边是摔碎了的派…..他可能给我买东西去了，但是突然消失了。”

Bobby叹了口气，拿起Dean的笔记看了看。“所以说….没有线索。”Dean抿起了嘴唇，“带我去看看现场行吗？”Bobby说，“我坐你的车。”

“好。”Dean说，突然电话响了，Dean和Bobby疑惑地对视一眼，Dean接了起来，“喂？”

“Ash？”Dean疑惑地说，他完全不认识叫做Ash的人。听到对方解释之后，他疯狂地往前翻着笔记，“我们是哪天去见的你？最近的日期就行…….啊，好的，我发现你了。怎么了吗？”Dean点了点笔记上Ash这个名字，看了一眼Ash的照片，“很重要的事？听着，我…..”

 

Chapter six

 

“你知道这有多危险。”女人的声音突然传来，Dean停在了门外，“你知道你在做多大的赌注吗？那根本就不是……他可能会…..”

“我怎么可能就放任他，Kate，他已经够可怜的了。我不可能就这么丢下他不管。”Bobby声音的传来，带着微微的颤抖，“他们都像是我的孩子，John已经走了，谁还能照顾他们？哪怕只是….只是….不管花费什么代价，拜托了Kate。”

“不，Bobby，我还是觉得你不该这么做。”女人继续说道，“一定还有其他的办法。”

“我们已经走到这一步了！”Bobby大喊，“已经没办法回头了。你不能就这么放着他，你知道这会有多痛苦，你知道他会怎么样。是的，这是个非常困难的魔咒，但是不管你要什么——”

Dean听不下去了，他刚检查了自己的纸条，明白了现在的情况。听到这个对话的走向，莫非这个女巫想要放弃Sam？怎么可能！Sam被那个该死的婊子把灵魂封在了娃娃里，怎么可以不救他！不管付出什么代价，他都要保证Sam的平安！

“——没错！”Dean把门打开，Bobby和女人一齐回过头来，Dean的目光诚恳，“不管你要什么，我都可以给你，灵魂的力量够吗？还是要的更多？”Dean往前走来，“不管什么东西，我都可以给你！”

女巫看向Dean坚定的目光，然后又看向Bobby，她犹豫了很久，还是对Bobby叹气。“我还是觉得这不是个好主意，Bobby。”女巫轻声说。

“就说吧，你要什么？”Bobby绷紧全身，目光如同鹰隼，让女巫抿起嘴唇。

“…….”女巫再叹了口深气，“他……”女巫看向Dean，转了转眼睛，似乎在斟酌着语句，“他…额….他的灵魂…在这个娃娃里，非常的……”

“你不用跟他解释，跟我解释，你要什么。”Bobby将女巫的注意力转移回去，Dean皱起了眉。

“我不可能造出人形，Bobby。”女巫低下了声音，“没有人能够凭空造出一个人类的驱壳。多么可怕的黑魔法也不行。我只能….让他…..。”女巫又看了Dean一眼，“让交流可以进行，你知道，我说的交流指的是…..”

“我不需要你告诉我是什么情况，我他妈的根本不关心，我就是在问你，你要什么代价？”Bobby切断了女巫的对话，他厉声问。

女巫吸了一口气，看着开始明显变得不安的Dean。“我需要他的灵魂能量，放心，不会伤害到他。”女巫解释，Dean紧紧皱着眉头，“他会每一天都感到非常疲惫，我的意思是，极端的，疲惫。”女巫捧着形似Sam的人偶，人偶断了一条腿，“因为他的大部分能量都贡献给了这个，他或许…..”女巫叹了口气，“不能活到他能活到的那个岁数。”

“…..已经足够了，施行吧，Kate。”Bobby深呼一口气，犹豫了一会点着头说，声音带着哽咽。女巫只能抿紧嘴唇，看着手中的玩偶，Dean走上前，Kate将手放在了他的身上。

魔咒发动的风起云涌，Bobby的屋子霎时都变得冰凉。Dean感受到极端的痛苦从体内传来，让他叫喊出声。女巫不停地念着长段的咒语，手中的布偶开始腾升在空中。

一切都发生在一瞬间，一阵白光之后，Dean感受到怀里多了一个重量。他退后了几步，圆睁着眼睛，看到了眼前紧闭双眼的Sam。

“Sam！”Dean大叫，Sam的身体动了一下，“哦感谢上帝。”Dean紧紧抱着自己的弟弟轻声说，女巫和Bobby神色各异地看着他们，“Sam？Sam！”Dean摇晃着Sam，上下摸索着他。

“恩…….”Sam挣扎着睁开眼来，一片棕绿色，“……Dean？”Sam嗫嚅道。

“是我，没事了Sam，你已经没事了。”Dean拥进Sam，紧紧闭上了眼睛。他的Sam还在，那就一切都没有问题，“你已经安全了，我在这里。”

但Dean刚刚安定的心在触碰到Sam的腿时顿住了。“Sam？”Dean疑惑地将Sam松开，摸向Sam的右腿，“他的腿呢？！”Dean瞪大眼睛，看向巫女，“Sam的腿呢？！”Dean就像是在指控，他愤怒地大喊。

女巫摸了摸自己的鼻子。“这，这…..魔法必须是玩偶的投影，玩偶就没有右腿，所以——”Bobby截住了她的话。

“不用强迫自己跟他解释。”Dean睁着大大的眼睛，目光中充满着悲痛，他全身都在颤抖着，“…..他什么都不会记得的。”Bobby轻声地，悲伤地说。

正如Bobby所说，Dean很快就忘记了。但是他看到玩偶缺少的腿之后，他似乎有了自己的结论。Dean不再问问题，而是给Sam找来了轮椅。Sam也什么没有说，他茫然地看着Bobby和巫女的身影，似乎一时间还没有反应过来。

他们在那里住了几天，直到Bobby突然说给他们买好了房子的预付，让他们过上普通的生活。Sam似乎很欣赏这个主意，Dean也只好听从。他最后看了一遍自己的笔记，确认没有遗漏什么之后，他们开始准备离开。

“一路小心。”Bobby对Dean说，“对了，Dean。”Bobby抓住了Dean的衣服。

“把这些话记下来，快，拿出你的纸条，然后写到你的笔记本里去。”Dean眨了眨眼，遵从了Bobby的指示，“记得那个像Sam的布娃娃吗？好吧，你不记得，我回来再提醒你这件事。”Bobby对Dean说，“往上写，永远不要再去猎魔。”

“Bobby…..”Dean顿住了。

“你们必须这么做，Dean，没有别的选择。”Bobby严肃地说，“想想看，你的记忆问题很严重，Sam….Sam的腿也不行，而且……”Bobby叹了口气，“你们不需要再为这个世界做任何事了。”

 

第六章

 

Dean皱起眉来，似乎对Ash的话极其茫然。他张了几次嘴，翻动了几页书页，但是最后，他还是突然打断了Ash。

“听着，Ash，你应该知道我的毛病。你说的这些，我完全不知道是什么。”Dean抿了抿嘴唇，“我现在把电话给Bobby，我的一个朋友，你把事情跟他说，他知道的比较清楚。”

于是Bobby听了电话，在一系列的对话之后，Bobby皱起眉头挂断了电话。Dean在旁边不停地看着自己最后的笔记，听到电话被挂断之后，Dean抬起头来。

“你在给谁打电话？”Dean非常着急地说，“是找到Sammy的线索吗？”

Bobby看了Dean一眼，叹了口气。“…..是Ash。”Dean皱起眉来，有些疑惑地开始翻动书页，他完全不认识这个叫做Ash的人。是Bobby的朋友？他的朋友？Sam的朋友？“别翻了，是个熟人，一个电脑天才。他说他有重要的事情要说，似乎他的电脑里发现了恶魔的气场流动异变，什么事情要发生了。”

“啊…….”Dean努力地想要理解现状，“…..关于黄眼恶魔？”

“可能是，可能不是。他说事情非常重要，不能细讲，必须当面去谈。”Bobby严肃地说，看着刚才自己记下来的东西，“这或许跟Sam的失踪有关，我们去看看。”Bobby将纸条递给Dean，一串地址。

“好。”Dean将地图展开，递给Bobby，“麻烦帮忙找路。”

 

Chapter seven

 

Bobby突然冲进了屋子里，把睡在沙发上的Dean吓醒了。他身上的纸条掉了一地，让Dean赶忙去捡。

“天哪。”看到Bobby满身是血回来的时候，Dean赶快冲了过去，“发生什么了？”

“‘发生什么了’？你这个小没良心的。”Bobby气喘吁吁地瞪了Dean一眼，将一个玩偶扔在了桌子上。那个玩偶长得特别像Sam，但是少了一只腿，“我拼了命的把你的弟弟找了回来，你却在这里悠闲的睡着了，问我‘发生什么了’？”

“抱歉，Bobby，我…..”Dean忙去翻自己的纸条和笔记，希望可以跟上现在的情况。他看到了上面的笔记，“…..Sam被恶魔封印在这个玩偶里了？”Dean有些不可置信地看着Bobby，又看向玩偶，“….为什么？”这太诡异了，Dean咧起嘴。

“鬼才知道。不过我告诉你，我去的时候。”Bobby快速地将外套脱了下去，中途去洗了脸，他变得干净多了，“那里全都是这样的玩偶。”Bobby露出嫌恶的表情，Dean也是，“你知道，恶魔的变态，你永远想象不到。”

“….这是怎么回事？”Dean拿起玩偶，看着那只断掉的脚，“这样没问题吗？”

“……”Bobby沉默了一会，他灌了一大口酒，“….抱歉，Dean。”Bobby耸肩摇头，“我去的时候就已经这样了。”

“你该叫我跟你一起去的。”Dean有些愤懑地说，营救Sam的任务中他竟然没有成为主力，这让他有些心烦，“而不是单独行动，你也不会受这么多伤。”

“我当然会叫你一起去，但是有的时候，事情就这么巧合。”Bobby摇头，Dean稍微放松下来一点，他知道Bobby不会抛下他一个人出去，“我让你查明恶魔的真正地点，而那个地方我只是顺路看了一眼，没想到，Bingo。”Bobby又灌下去一口酒，“我都没时间给你打电话。”

“谢谢你，Bobby。”Dean看了一眼眼前的书，他确实在查恶魔的事情，这让他真心实意的向Bobby道谢，“为你做的一切。”

Bobby舔了舔嘴唇，拍着身上的灰尘。“先不说这个了，这个东西，你有什么办法吗？”Bobby指着玩偶，“虽然他长得很像Sam，可是，你知道，真正的Sam可是个大脚怪，而不是像这样。”Bobby拿过玩偶，玩偶在他手上晃着。

“恩，等一下…..”Dean继续看向笔记，Bobby看着他翻动书页的样子，一时间，客厅中陷入沉寂。

看着Dean半天没有找到结果，Bobby突然说。“我认识一个巫女，或许她可以帮忙。”

“你还认识巫女？”Dean有些惊奇地问，Bobby冷哼一声，继续说。“她或许可以用什么时间回转之术把Sam找回来，我不知道….我需要问问她。”Bobby起身，去给巫女打电话。

巫女同意的比想象得快。在差不多第二天早上的时候就赶到了。她皱着眉头端详着玩偶，又看了看Bobby，似乎想要说什么。Bobby忙拉过她耳语，巫女看了一眼满脸急迫的Dean。

“…….没问题。”巫女最后说，Dean松了口气，“我可以帮忙做这个。”

于是他们开始画大型的魔法阵，巫女一直在皱着眉头，不停地看Bobby。但Bobby只是低着头，专注的在屋内绘画着。

“Dean，你能出去一下，让我和你的Bobby叔叔单独谈谈行吗？”巫女突然说道。Dean眨了眨眼睛，他看了看巫女，又看向Bobby，最后抿着嘴唇点头，离开了。

他走了出去，在客厅等了一会，直到他忘了他为什么走了出来。他不知道他要做什么，于是Dean连忙去摸索身上的纸条，看看最后的记录是什么。

‘Bobby请来了巫女Kate，帮忙把Sammy找回来。’

Dean皱起眉头，完全不知道为什么Sam会不见，Kate巫女是谁，为什么要请巫女来找Sam。他们自己找不到吗？他只好去翻另外的纸条和笔记，然后开始搜寻各个屋子。

“你知道这有多危险。”女人的声音突然传来，Dean停在了门外，“你知道你在做多大的赌注吗？那根本就不是……他可能会…..”

“我怎么可能丢下他，Kate，他已经够可怜的了。我不可能就这么丢下他不管。”Bobby声音带着微微的颤抖，“他们都像是我的孩子，John已经走了，谁还能照顾他们？哪怕只是….只是….不管花费什么代价，拜托了Kate。”

“不，Bobby，我还是觉得你不该这么做。”女人继续说道，“一定还有其他的办法。”

“我们已经走到这一步了！”Bobby大喊，“已经没办法回头了。你不能就这么放着他，你知道这会有多痛苦，你知道他会怎么样。是的，这是个非常困难的魔咒，但是不管你要什么——”

Dean听不下去了，他刚检查了自己的纸条，明白了现在的情况。听到这个对话的走向，莫非这个女巫想要放弃Sam？怎么可能！Sam被那个该死的婊子把灵魂封在了娃娃里，怎么可以不救他！不管付出什么代价，他都要保证Sam的平安！

“——没错！”Dean把门打开，Bobby和女人一齐回过头来，Dean的目光诚恳，“不管你要什么，我都可以给你，灵魂的力量够吗？还是要的更多？”Dean往前走来，“不管什么东西，我都可以给你！”

 

第七章

 

Ash的酒馆完全被毁了，他们没有办法知道任何消息，更无法知道是否Ash还活着。

“如果他还活着，他一定会给我们打电话的。”Bobby说，Dean叹了口气。他完全不知道这个Ash是谁，他为什么要来这里，但是看到这个惨状，他也不由得有些心惊。

“那现在该怎么办？”Dean无助地翻着纸条，这几乎成了他现在的习惯，仿佛他的笔记和纸条可以告诉他一切，但事实上，他毫无头绪。

“……..”Bobby也满脸愁容，“…….我不知道。”

两个猎人沉默了，他们坐在Impala里，长久地坐着。任凭时间流逝而毫无办法。

“或许我可以问问其他猎——Dean？！”Bobby吃惊地喊道，Dean的头突然非常的痛，他呜咽着紧紧闭着眼睛，靠在方向盘上喘息着，他看到了什么，他好像……

“有什么东西…..”怎么回事？Dean非常茫然地看着周围，他大汗淋漓，不停喘息。

“你还好吗？需要休息吗？”Bobby关心地问。

“我——唔！”又是一阵紧急的头痛！Dean蜷缩起来，想要躲避那种头痛的感觉，然而这回他看到了什么，一座钟，一座有着花纹的钟，“有…..有一个镇子，还有一座钟！”Dean猛地睁开眼睛，“Bobby，Sam似乎想要告诉我什么，有一座钟….一座钟…..”Dean忙拿起笔写在纸条上，以防自己忘记，“一个荒凉的镇子，一座钟…..”

“一口钟？”Bobby思考着，转着眼睛，“是冷杉镇吗？”

 

Chapter eight

 

随着地狱大门关闭，所有人都松了口气。Dean大口喘息着，他对着Bobby和陌生的男人和女人微笑。

但是，喘息够了的Dean开始变得疑惑，他看着周围，开始变得不安。“Sam……？”Sam去哪了？他怎么不在这？Dean开始翻找着自己的纸条，希望可以从上面发现什么。

“快点！Dean，别磨磨蹭蹭的了。”Bobby突然说道，他似乎非常着急，Dean忙看向他，瞪大着绿色的双眼，“Sam被恶魔抓走了？记得吗，Sam被恶魔抓走了！我们必须赶快行动起来，不能让Sam发生任何事情。”

“……？”女人疑惑地皱起眉来，他看向Bobby，又看向Dean，“Sam被抓走了…？”

“是的，Ellen，你可能不知道。”Bobby忙开始向车走去，一群人看着满地的尸体，开始离开，“就在刚才，Sam被那些先从门里飞出来的恶魔抓走了，我们没有拦住他，但是我们必须尽快，不能让Sam再出危险。”Dean严肃地点头，没错，他们必须赶快救Sam。

“知道是哪一个恶魔干的吗？”Ellen问，他们快速地行进着，“你看到他长什么样子吗？”

“…….”Bobby沉默了一会，“我看到了一个白色的手链，我回去查查含义。”Bobby最后说，Ellen点了点头，Dean皱起眉沉思起来。

“…..会不会是黄眼恶魔？”Dean一提到这个，开始变得暴怒，“是不是他把Sam抓走的？该死的婊子！”

Bobby看向Dean，仔细地看着他，然后轻轻微笑了起来。他在行进中拍了拍Dean的肩膀，Ellen也带着欣慰地微笑看着他。“….孩子，你已经把他杀了，用Colt，你一枪把他的脑袋打开了花。”

Dean惊讶地瞪大眼睛，随即感受到心酸与欣慰如同泉水般涌了上来。这虽然很没有现实感，但是……他做到了，他终于做到了。

如果父亲听到这个消息，一定会为他骄傲的，Sammy也终于可以去过他想过的生活了。或许他也可以和他一起，毕竟他们是兄弟，而他还有着自己的…..私欲。

他迫不及待想见到他们了。

他们和Ellen挥别，两个人开始查找Sam的消息。他们找了很多书，也给不少人打了电话，但是没有任何结果。但过了几天之后，Bobby发现了线索。

“找到了！白色手链！”Bobby指着一本书说道，Dean虽然不知道白色手链有什么含义，但还是忙凑了上去，“我看看….哦上帝，这个家伙是地狱里有名的玩偶师。”

“这是什么语？”Dean皱起眉来，他完全不认识这本古老书籍上的语言，那些魔法阵也毫不熟悉，Bobby找的这是什么书？“你竟然看得懂？”

“这是以诺语，天使的文字。”Bobby低着头翻过一页，“我能认识一些。”Dean惊奇地望着Bobby的背影，Bobby真是太让他惊讶了，他总是能给他惊喜，“你既然不认识，快去拿你的笔记本，把这些记下来。”

Dean听从了Bobby的话，他拿过笔记本，一句一句地听Bobby翻译，然后记录了下来。这个恶魔竟然喜欢把人做成玩偶，Dean嫌恶地想着，合上了笔记本。

“他喜欢待在有风暴的地方，你最好去查查记载恶魔的书籍。”Bobby在书架中寻找着，将一本书拿出来，递给了Dean，“看看有没有玩偶恶魔的信息，找到了给我打电话。”

“你去哪？”Dean奇怪地问，他眨着眼睛看着Bobby开始穿上全是灰尘的衣服。

“…我去给咱们买点东西吃，饿死了。”Bobby低声嘟囔道，匆匆关上门离开了。Dean疑惑地看着Bobby离开的身影。不过也确实，他们或许很久没吃东西了，从胃的感觉来看的话。Dean不再想Bobby的事，开始翻阅起这本书籍，可是哪里都找不到关于玩偶恶魔的信息，哪里都没有提到玩偶恶魔，这让Dean不得不把纸条放满整个地方，来确认自己是不是记错了名称。

Dean开始犯困，眼皮止不住地合在一起，最后他支撑不住，缓缓睡了过去。

不知过了多久，Bobby突然冲进了屋子里，把睡在沙发上的Dean吓醒了。他身上的纸条掉了一地，让Dean赶忙去捡。

“天哪。”看到Bobby满身是血回来的时候，Dean赶快冲了过去，“发生什么了？”

“‘发生什么了’？你这个小没良心的。”Bobby气喘吁吁地瞪了Dean一眼，将一个玩偶扔在了桌子上。那个玩偶长得特别像Sam，但是少了一只腿，“我拼了命的把你的弟弟找了回来，你却在这里悠闲地睡着了，问我‘发生什么了’？”

 

第八章

 

“你觉得，他为什么会在那里？”行车的时候，Bobby突然问到，Dean回过神来，有些茫然地看向Bobby。

“谁？会在哪里？”Dean眨眼问。

“Sam，为什么会在冷杉镇。”Bobby耐心地回答。Dean皱起眉来，他完全没有Sam会在冷杉镇的记忆，或许他的纸条上有，但是他现在不能去看他们，他在开车，“你觉得这是恶魔的什么阴谋？还是….”

Dean叹了口气。“Bobby，你明明知道，你现在问我这些，简直就像是随便在路上找一个人突然问这些。”Dean耸肩，心中不知多少次咒骂自己坏掉的记忆。

Bobby沉默了一会，继续说。“那好，那我问你，如果这次能把黄眼恶魔杀掉，你觉得以后你们会怎么样？”

“恩…..”虽然不知道意义何在，Dean还是想了想，开始回答，“爸爸和我的话，大概会继续猎魔，毕竟没有什么别的生存方式了。Sam，应该会继续他的大学生涯，他一直这样，他原来就跟我说过，我们还大吵了一架。”想到还记得的回忆，Dean笑了起来，“因为他还想要离开我们。”

Dean的笑容掉了下去，变得沉闷。

“….等一切结束的时候，你跟Sam一起离开吧。”沉默了一会，Bobby突然说。Dean瞪大了眼睛，惊讶地看向Bobby，“不要再来猎魔了。”

“Bobby……”

“我是说真的，Dean，你看看你！上帝。”Bobby抚弄着额头，疲惫一般地闭上眼睛，“我一直都在跟Sam说，你这个情况已经不适合猎魔了。”Bobby自言自语着，Dean抿紧了嘴唇，“希望杀死黄眼恶魔会让你们改变主意。”

“Bobby，我没有问题的。就算那个时候Sam离开了，我也可以——”

“不，你根本就不知道！”Bobby突然切断了Dean爆发道，Dean有些气愤地闭上了嘴，“….别再说了。”Bobby轻声说，他闭上了眼睛。

气氛被搞僵了。Dean心烦意乱地开着车，看着来来往往地车辆，直到完全忘记了刚开始为什么生气。他目光空洞地开着车，胸中的记忆坍塌成了完全的空白。

 

Chapter night

 

他必须赶快记下来，必须赶快记下来….集中注意力，集中注意力，Dean•Winchester，必须赶快记下来，笔在哪里，笔在哪里？？！！Dean疯狂地在屋子里乱翻着，想寻找自己的笔。

“Dean？！”

Dean猛地抬头来，他茫然地眨着眼睛，瞪着大大的眼睛看向从门外匆忙跑进来的Bobby。

“你还在磨蹭什么？”Bobby的眉毛竖了起来，Dean看了看自己手上的东西，又马上看向Bobby，“Sam被恶魔抓走了！你这都能忘记吗？？”Bobby对他咆哮着，让Dean打了个大大的寒颤，“我都追了出去，你却在后面慢吞吞的，你干什么呢？！”

“我…..”Dean茫然地看着自己的手，他感觉脸上有东西。他抹了抹自己的脸，全是水。

“上帝，Dean，你还天天说Sam是女孩子，你看看你，哭成什么德行了。”Bobby嫌弃地说，Dean忙把脸上那些莫名的眼泪擦了下去，收拾自己莫名伤感的情绪，“Sam不会有事的，只要咱们立刻去救他，快点！Dean，别磨磨蹭蹭的了。”

Dean吸了吸鼻子，忙调整好自己的情绪。他必须去救Sam，Dean拿起桌子上的枪。刚想往里屋看去——

“你还在磨蹭什么？！”Bobby大喊，Dean忙回过头来，匆匆跟上了Bobby。

他们一直追踪着黄眼恶魔，最后终于在地狱门口看到了他。地狱的大门被打开了，成千上万的恶魔被放了出来，有一些不认识的人在努力把门顶回去，而那个打开门的黑人已经死去了。

他们抓住了黄眼恶魔，Dean将Colt指向了Azazel，却被弹飞了出去。紧急时刻时，一个灵魂出现了，Dean瞪大了双眼，不知道是谁帮助了他。

Azazel被制服了，Dean最后确认了一遍自己的纸条和笔记，便居高临下地看着他，拿脚踩着他的胸膛，厉声喊道。

“Sam去哪了？说！”Dean用Colt指着恶魔的头。

Azazel愣了一下，他呆呆地看着Dean，随即狂笑了起来，笑到Dean毛骨悚然。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！！Dean！！！哈哈哈！！”Azazel笑得可怕，Dean不自主地咬紧了牙齿，“天啊，Dean啊Dean，你为什么这么可爱？天啊，你太可爱了，我都快喜欢上你了。”

“少废话！”Dean将Colt靠近恶魔，他冷酷地说，“你告诉我他在哪，我就让你死得舒服点。”Dean的眼中泛着凶光。

“……你看这样怎么样？”黄眼恶魔勾起邪恶的微笑，黄色的眸瞳轻眨，“我把他还给你，我把你的父亲也还给你，我甚至可以治好你的记忆，换你放我这一次，怎么样？”

Dean有些迷惑了，这一切跟父亲有什么关系？虽然这么大型的活动没有联系到父亲是个遗憾，但父亲肯定不会有事的，毕竟，那可是父亲啊。

他不能够听从一个恶魔的谎言。

“我再问你一遍，Sam去、哪、了！”Dean咆哮道，枪顶在了恶魔的额头上。

恶魔不停地喘息着，勾着大大的微笑。两个人对视着。终于，他开口了，笑得可怕。

“你可爱的小Sammy在地狱陪着我呢，Deana。”恶魔轻声说。

Dean再不犹豫，枪声震耳欲聋。

黄眼恶魔死了，Dean忙退后几步，感到了一阵放松。很好，最大的麻烦解决了，真遗憾Sam和父亲都不在这里。Dean喘着粗气看着Azazel，便离开去寻找正在关闭地狱之门的Bobby。

随着地狱大门的关闭，所有人都松了口气。Dean大口喘息着，他对着Bobby和陌生的男人和女人微笑。

Dean开始变得疑惑，他看着周围。“Sam……？”Sam去哪了？ Dean开始翻找着自己的纸条。

“快点！Dean，别磨磨蹭蹭的了。”Bobby突然说道， Dean忙看向他，瞪大着绿色的双眼，“Sam被恶魔抓走了？记得吗，Sam被恶魔抓走了！我们必须赶快行动起来，不能让Sam发生任何事情。”

 

第九章

 

“Sam！”他看到他了！Dean大喊到，他看到捂着自己胳膊的Sam猛地回过头来，他们四目对视。

“Dean！”Sam喜笑颜开，他全身放松了警惕。Dean忙跑向他，他受伤了，他必须马上到他身边，他可能伤得非常——

Dean猛地瞪大眼睛。

“——Sam！！小心！！！！！”Dean尖叫道，但是一切都太晚了。

尖刀没入了Sam的后背，Sam圆睁了眼睛，那一瞬间就像是被猎人捕捉到的麋鹿。黑人将整把刀都戳了进去，让Sam张开嘴，都再也发不出来任何声音。

“不——！！！！！！！！！！！”Dean跑动的中途扔下了枪，他猛地跪下来，接住了摇摇欲坠的Sam。他紧紧抱着他，Sam的眼睛费力地睁着，全是鲜血的嘴唇瑟缩着，吐不出一个单词。

Bobby去追那个黑人，而Dean紧紧抱着Sam逐渐变冷的身躯，他整个人都在颤抖。“嘿，嘿，没事的，坚持住好吗，坚持住。”Dean去检查Sam身后的伤势，满手鲜血，他全身都在发抖，“我们马上带你去急救，Sam，坚持住，你没事的，你没事的。”

Sam闭上了双眼，呼吸停止了。

“Sam？Sam！”Dean去测试他的脉搏，一片寂静，Sam的表情变得平和，陷入了一个无人能够打扰的永梦中。

Dean再也坚持不住了，眼泪从他的脸上决堤。他再也承受不住了。他将他拥紧。

“Sam——！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！”

 

Chapter ten 第十章

 

“Dean。”Bobby看着僵化了一般的Dean，他的声音充满担忧，表情刻满悲伤，然而Dean却完全面无表情，他只是看着床上躺着的尸体，一直沉默着，“Dean，你不要这样，我们还有事情要做……”

“…….不要管我。”Dean的目光缓缓移开，他的目光离不开Sam，他的弟弟已经死了，到底还有什么可以在意的？他到底还需要在意什么？Dean感觉冰冷，仿佛他的心从内部冰冻了起来。

“你需要吃点东西，Dean，你需要吃东西，你已经这样呆了好久了，你也需要睡眠….”

“不要管我，Bobby。”Dean截断了Bobby的话，Bobby抿紧下唇，看着黯然神伤的Dean。Dean眼神无光，他看着Sam，平和的Sam，仿佛只是在做一个美好梦境的Sam。他的弟弟，他从小照看到大的弟弟。

“外面就要世界末日——”

“那就世界末日吧！！”Dean爆发了，他咆哮着，尖叫着。为什么？为什么他们牺牲了那么多，还会成为这个结局？为什么一定是他们家人，为什么一定要是Sam？为什么？？Dean对Bobby大吼着，将所有愤怒都洒在了Bobby身上。Bobby悲恸地垂下了目光，“我根本就不在乎！”

Sam已经死亡的事在他的脑袋里一直转着，让他根本就不在意任何事，到底还有什么事是有意义的？他该怎么面对他的父亲？他该怎么对父亲说他没有照顾好Sammy这个事实？？

Bobby抿着颤抖的嘴唇，转身离开了。

当房间中只有他一个人时，他走到Sam身边。Sam面色晦暗，但是一切都还没有变。Dean用冰凉的手指触摸他的眼眸，他的鼻梁，他的嘴唇，还有他柔顺的头发。一切都还没有变，但是Sam马上就会成为一抔泥土，碎在时间的洪流里。

“……..还记得小时候吗？我一直被父亲说，要照顾好Sammy，要照顾好Sammy，那就像是我的工作一样，你知道吗？一份工作。”Dean的嘴唇颤抖，眼泪止不住的滑落，滴落了下来，“而我搞砸了。”Dean的声音沙哑了，他的声音颤抖不止。

“我还一直都没有告诉你。”Dean的眼泪止不住，他无法再控制自己了，他不停地哭泣着，哀悼他最爱的人的逝去，“你把我的整个世界都点亮了，Sammy。虽然我总是一副那个样子，惹你生气，还像爸爸一样干涉你的决定。但是，但是我……”Dean捂住自己的嘴，防止自己哽咽出声。

他还没有知道他对他的感情就逝去了，这个世界再也没有他可以留恋的人了。

“爸爸会怎么看我？我该怎么生活下去？”Dean跪在Sam的床前，将头抵在了石板上，“我接下来还能做什么？Sammy，我接下来该怎么做！！”

Dean猛地站起来，出神地看着Sam逝去的姿态。他抹下眼泪，又有更多的泪水汇集下来。不，一定还有办法的，一定有办法可以将Sam救活。一定有办法的，Dean回到卧室翻找着自己的笔记，泪眼朦胧的一页一页地翻找着。一定有方法的，一定有方法的，他们不停地在和恶魔打交道，见过巫师，知道怪物，Sam不可能就这么死了的…..

“十字路口恶魔契约…..”Dean轻声呢喃道，看着当时的笔记。那就像是别人记录下来的一般，但是那足够用了，Dean的目光不停地扫动着，看着上面的文字，以及上面的配方。以及如何做这个契约。

只要以他的灵魂为代价，就可以让他的Sammy回来。

那他为什么还不赶快去做？！！

Dean锁定了那一页，他开始寻找自己的笔和纸条。他找到了纸条，但是笔可能在跑动的时候跑丢了。他只能离开Sam的房间在主厅里去找，他必须记下来，要不然他可能就会忘记。不管多么重要的东西他都会忘记，他总是忘记一切重要的事。Dean愤怒地擦干净泪水，痛恨自己破碎掉的记忆。

他必须集中注意力，他决不能忘记这个，他决不能。

他必须赶快记下来，必须赶快记下来….集中注意力，集中注意力，Dean•Winchester，必须赶快记下来，笔在哪里，笔在哪里？？！！Dean疯狂地在屋子里乱翻着，想寻找自己的笔。

“Dean？！”

Dean猛地抬头来，他茫然地瞪大了眼睛。

 

（全文完）


End file.
